Stitch by Stitch
by MoonWolfsBlood
Summary: Hoshi Namikaze is best friends with none other than Ichigo Kurosaki. The two grew up together and were there for each other during their ups and downs. Sadly, time is running out for Hoshi in the World of the Living. IchigoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Karakura 1st High School 10:45 A.M.**

A sigh escaped the lips of a girl with long orangish brown hair as she stared up at the ceiling from her seat. "Hey, stop that. Don't waste your youth daydreaming!" A voice exclaimed as its owner stopped by the girl.

The girl let her brown eyes drift back down from the ceiling to see who had spoken. "Tatsuki." the girl's eyes continued to drift behind her friend to see close behind her was a girl with snow white hair and sapphire eyes. "Hoshi! You're here too!"

Hoshi giggled at her friend. "Yep! It's good to see you Orihime."

"You too Hoshi! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too Orihime," Hoshi smiled.

"Ichigo's late!" Tatsuki informed Orihime a few seconds later.

"Huh?"

"Weren't you thinking about him before we came over?"

"Unh!...No!" Orihime denied.

"What's so great about him, Orihime? He's got tweaked-out hair, he's rude, immature, short-tempered... A girl with boobs like yours could do a lot better." Hoshi shook her head at her two friends.

"Come on Tatsuki, Ichigo is not that bad," Hoshi suggested, trying to protect her orange-haired childhood friend. Tatsuki's head swerved in Hoshi's direction with wide eyes.

"No! Not you too Hoshi! Please tell me you don't like him too!"

Hoshi laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "No, Tatsuki, it's not like that. You know that Ichigo has been one of my best friends for years now."

A thoughtful look crossed Tatsuki's face. "Oh, yeah, that's right. You two have been together since you were babies." Hoshi smiled and nodded to her tomboy friend the turned her attention to Orihime.

"By the way Orihime, why do you like Ichigo?" Hoshi questioned her bubbly friend.

Orihime smiled widely. "He's funny!"

"Huh?" Tatsuki and Hoshi both stared at their friend with odd expressions.

"When I think of Ichigo's scowling face..." Orihime's mind began to imagine various versions of Ichigo. "Hahaha! It's hilarious!"

"Um, okay..." Tatsuki and Hoshi both sweatdropped. "He may be absent today."

"Ichigo." The three girls turned their heads to see Mizuiro.

"How come? You usually come to school with Ichigo."

"Yeah. I stopped by his place this morning and there was a big hole in his house. They said a truck plowed into it in the middle of the night," Mizuiro explained to the curious girls.

"A truck?!" Tatsuki and Hoshi exclaimed in shock. Tatsuki continued to ask questions while Hoshi pulled out her cell phone to see if she had any messages from Ichigo. "So!? Is he hurt!? Or maybe...dead..." Tatsuki was suddenly hit in the head with a bag.

"Alive. Sorry to disappoint you, we all survived," Ichigo stated from behind Tatsuki.

"Ichigo! G...Good morning!" Orihime happily greeted the orange haired boy.

"Huh? Right. You're happy as usual Orihime."

Hoshi decided to finally greet her oldest friend. "Hello Ichigo. I'm glad you and your family are okay." Ichigo looked down at the slightly older female.

"Thanks, Hoshi. I'm glad that your back. If you weren't here today I was going to stop by after school and see you."

"I would have really like that, Ichigo. Perhaps I'll visit you after school instead today."

Ichigo nodded and slightly smiled at his white haired friend. "Karin and Yuzu would like to see you. Dad too." Ichigo placed his bag on his desk. Mizuiro turned in his seat to look at Ichigo.

"You're here. Weren't you fixing your house?"

"Yeah. What's third period?"

"Contemporary events."

"That's Miss Ochi. She won't ask annoying questions." Just as Ichigo began to sit down, he heard a voice beside him ask something.

"Are you Kurosaki?" Ichigo turned his head with wide, surprises eyes. He saw a small girl with short shoulder length black hair. "Nice to meet you!"

Mizuiro introduces the girl to Ichigo and Hoshi. "Oh this is Rukia Kuchiki. She started here yesterday. It's an unusual time to transfer but her family had to move."

Hoshi made her way around Ichigo to Rukia. "It's nice to meet you Miss Kuchiki. My name is Hoshi Namikaze. I hope we can become great friends." Hoshi smiled sweetly at the shorter girl.

"Please, just call me Rukia. It's nice to meet you too," Rukia answered Hoshi.

Hoshi giggled. "Well then you better call me Hoshi,Rukia! Oh! I bettter sit down. It's almost time for class!" Hoshi left her new friend and sat down. When she sat down, Hoshi's sapphire eyes glided back to Rukia and Ichigo. '_Strange. I feel that she is not human but a Soul Reaper. However, her spiritual pressure is very weak... It's as if she lost the majority of it...'_ Hoshi focused her eyes on Ichigo. '_But, Ichigo's spiritual pressure has rocketed. I wonder... could Rukia have given her powers to Ichigo?!' _Hoshi tore her eyes from her best friend and gazed out the window as she waited for the teacher to start class. '_But why would Ichigo need to become a Soul Reaper?_'

Hoshi's train of thought was interrupted by the teacher. "Okay class let's get started."

**Later that day...**

"Teacher! Strawberry passed out!" Hoshi's head shot up at the student's claim.

"What! Where!?" The teacher asked. Hoshi followed the teacher and student to Ichigo's body. Upon arriving to Ichigo's "passed out" body, Hoshi examined the body closer. '_It's just an empty shell. There is no soul inside of it...'_ Hoshi lifted her head up and watched as the clouds passed slowly by. '_So you really are a Soul Reaper, Ichigo. How long will you go without telling me?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Near Orihime's Appartment, late at night**

As Hoshi neared her small two story house just a few blocks from Orihime's apartment complex, she heard a loud crash. Hoshi raced towards the sound but stopped at the corner of the street. Just a couple hundred feet away was Orihime's apartment complex, but there was a huge hole in Orihime's apartment itself. Hoshi gasped silently to herself as she witnessed Ichigo being slammed into the street by a hollow.

"Ichigo!" Hoshi heard. She could see Rukia scrabble to Ichigo's side. The next thing anyone knew, Orihime was grabbed by the snake-like hollow.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Orihime demanded the hollow.

The hollow looked down at the young teenage girl. "Orihime...have you...really forgotten me?" The hollow questioned its hostage. "It's me! Orihime!"

Orihime's eyes widened. "S...Sora?!"

Hoshi gasped quietly to herself. _'That's Orihime's brother?!' _

The hollow Sora placed Orihime down in her apartment where Hoshi could no longer hear their conversation. After a minute, Ichigo jumped through the hole in Orihime's apartment. Hoshi smiled slightly. '_Looks like Ichigo can handle himself. I guess I'm not needed here...'_ Hoshi turned to walk away however she had a slight feeling Rukia may have seen her as she turned back down the street she had come from.

**The next day at Karakura High School**

"No, for real!" Orihime exclaimed. "A yakuza gunman totally came in and, like, blasted a huge hole in my wall!"

Hoshi and a few other female friends of Orihime and Tatsuki stared disbelievingly at the girl. "Whatever, space girl..."

"Orihime..."

"That childlike mind of yours is really cute, princess."

Orihime turned to Tatsuki. "It happened didn't it Tatsuki!"

"Y-yeah," Tatsuki stuttered out.

"Eeeek! You saw it too Tatsuki!" All the girls squealed except for Hoshi.

'_That soul reaper, Rukia, must have done something to their memories...'_ Hoshi thought as her eyes glided to were Ichigo and Rukia chatted.

**After School**

"Ichigo!" Hoshi ran to catch up to her orange haired friend. Ichigo stopped and turned around.

"What is it, Hoshi?" Ichigo asked his lifelong friend.

Hoshi stopped in front of Ichigo. "I just thought I should visit your family today since I'm feeling pretty well today! I also thought we could walk together."

Ichigo nodded and sighed. "Yeah that's fine. Let's go." The two teenagers walked silently side by side, both were off into their own little worlds.

Finally one of them broke the silence lingering over them. "So Ichigo..." Ichigo snapped out of his own thoughts and looked down at the shorter female. "I see that you and Miss Rukia have been spending a lot of time together..."

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah. So?"

Hoshi giggled. "Do you like her?" Ichigo stopped walking and stared at Hoshi with shock written all over his face.

"No!" Ichigo grabbed Hoshi by the shoulders. 'Why would you ask such a stupid question?" Hoshi shrugged and pulled away. Ichigo's eyes followed the white haired beauty as she left him behind and opened his house door. Hoshi stopped in the doorway and looked over her shoulder with a smiled.

"It's okay if you do, Ichigo. If you ever have anything on your mind, you can always tell me. You know that...Don't you?" Hoshi entered the house, leaving Ichigo alone to think about her words.

After a minute, Ichigo entered the house to see Hoshi being hugged by his three family members. When Isshin, Ichigo's father, saw Ichigo, he let go of Hoshi and slammed his fist into the young soul reaper's face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo shouted, rubbing his sore face while glaring at his father.

"It's for hogging my precious Hoshi all to yourself since she's returned to school!"

"How's it my fault that she didn't come sooner? And I haven't been hogging her! I've hardly spoken to her since..."Ichigo shut his mouth, realizing what he just said. He glanced over at Hoshi whom was watching with what looked like to him, a sad smile. Everyone was silent for a moment and just stared at each other.

Suddenly, Isshin and Ichigo's sisters, Karin and Yuzu, were back to hugging Hoshi and glaring at Ichigo. "My son does not deserve you, Hoshi!" Isshin declared.

"No kidding. What a horrible friend," Karin added.

Yuzu joined in, "How could you Ichigo!?"

Ichigo finally had enough of his families ranting. "Shut up! I'm going to my room! Don't any of you bother me, that includes you, Hoshi." Ichigo stormed up the stairs and slammed his door shut.

Hoshi turned to Isshin. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kurosaki, I meant to visit sooner but other things seemed to get in my way."

Isshin smiled at the girl he pratically considered his own daughter. "It's okay, Hoshi. I understand. Anyways, tell me, how has your health been?" Hoshi frowned and threw a quick glance over to the two younger girls. Isshin noticed this and turned to his two daughters with a smile. "Yuzu, why don't you go start dinner. And Karin why don't you go check on Ichigo. I want to talk to Hoshi alone for a little bit." The girls nodded and left. Isshin then led Hoshi to one of his clinic rooms. "What's the matter Hoshi?"

**One hour later**

"I had best be leaving. I still have a couple of things to do," Hoshi informed Isshin. Isshin nodded and hugged Hoshi once again, like a father would hug his daughter. "Thank you for listening to me. It eases my heart a little bit to know at least one person knows. But remember, I don't want Ichigo, or even Karin or Yuzu to know."

Isshin nodded and release the girl from the embrace. "Of course, but are you sure you don't want to tell your friends?"

Hoshi sighed. "Yes, I'm sure. I do not want to see any of them sad before it happens. I...do not think I could keep myself together if I saw their reactions..."

"I see."

"Well see you later." With that Hoshi left the Kurosaki house. Unknown to someone, Hoshi knew they were listening to her and Isshin's conversation. Hoshi just hoped that they would keep her wish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Karakura High School, Lunch time**

"Yahoo! Lunch time!" Orhime cheered. Hoshi giggled and smiled at her friend.

Tatsuki on the hand sighed. "Here we go. It's only lunch, Orhime, not New Year's."

Orihime suddenly struck what claimed to be her "eating lunch" pose. "Only lunch, Tatsuki?! Lunch is the reason we girls come to school! Right, Hoshi?!"

"Whatever you say, Orihime," Hoshi smiled at her bouncy friend.

Tatsuki shook her head. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. You can sit down now."

Orihime settled down. "What do you have today Tatsuki?! I've got sweet bean paste and bread!"

"Lucky you. Unfortunately mine's standard issue slop."

What about you, Hoshi?" Orhime asked the snow-haired girl.

"Hmm..oh I fixed some onigari."

Suddenly, Chizuru appeared out of nowhere holding up her boxed lunch. "Orihime! Can I eat with you?"

"Ok! Sure!"

Chizuru suddenly wrapped her arms around Orihime. "How cute! You've got food all over your face and you don't ever care. That's power cuteness!" Poor Tatsuki was bumped out of the way. "How can I help loving you?!"

Hoshi helped Tatsuki off the floor. "You better stop her Tatsuki, before our poor innocent Orihime is violated by Chizuru." Tatsuki nodded her head in agreement.

Chizuru grabbed Orihime's face and tried to bring it closer to her own. "I'm hungry...for more that food. 3"

"Back off Chizuru! It's broad daylight!" Tatsuki roared. "Go eat by yourself in the girl's locker room or something! And don't corrupt Orihime or even Hoshi, you Libertine!"

Chizuru glared at Tatsuki. "Shut up. Stay out of this." Chizuru sighed and rested her head on her palm. "You've got a pretty face but you're too butch for me."

Satsuki started to swing her fists around as if she was going to throttle the girl. "As if! Nobody asked you to like me instead of them!"

Hoshi didn't pay any attention to what Chizuru started to say to Tatsuki. Instead, she turned her head toward the window where she could feel a strange spiritual pressure. Orihime jumped from her seat, startling Hoshi, and raced towards to the window Hoshi has been looking at. "I smell Ichigo!" Orihime announced.

"You smell Ichigo?" Hoshi repeated after the girl. Orihime nodded.

"Smell? What are you, a bloodhound?" Tatsuki asked her orange haired female friend. "This is the third floor! Even if you could smell him, Ichigo couldn't come through..." Ichigo suddenly appeared on the window seal. "This window..." Tatsuki finished her sentence.

Hoshi's sapphire eyes first widened at the sight of the boy, but then narrowed as she felt his spiritual pressure. It was the same as before. Hoshi knew that the boy in front of her was not Ichigo even though it was clearly his body.

Tatsuki screamed, "How? How'd you do that?"

"How? You saw me. I jumped. No big deal...for me," the fake Ichigo answered Tatsuki. The fake Ichigo started to look around until his eyes landed on both Hoshi and Orihime. He suddenly jumped from the window seal to standing in front of Orihime. The fake Ichigo grabbed Orihime's hand and the back of her neck. "Hello, lovely lady. Might I ask...your name? 3" He then kissed her hand.

Tatsuki took hold of Ichigo from behind. "That's it! Ichigo, you've lost your mind! That isn't funny! Get off of her!"

The fake managed to look at Tatsuki. "Hey...you're pretty cute up close."

Hoshi shook her head sadly. '_Yeah, this is definitely a fake Ichigo.'_

Tatsuki began to go ramped. She threw a desk at the fake Ichigo. "Die!"

"Whoa! Watch out!" Fake Ichigo moved out of the way in time for the desk to barely miss him. Hoshi sighed knowing Tatsuki wouldn't stop trying to hurt the boy unless she did something.

Hoshi stepped in front of the orange haired boy, "Tatsuki, please calm down before you break anything else besides the window." Tatsuki began to settle down but she kept her glare on the boy. Hoshi turned to face the fake Ichigo.

"Thanks," the boy said. Hoshi closed her eyes and sighed.

"You really should apologize to her, Ich-!" Hoshi was cut off by a pair of lips on her own. Hoshi's eyes flew open to see the fake Ichigo kissing her. Surprise wouldn't allow the girl to move. Hoshi thought she heard Rukia shout out once but she wasn't really sure. Hoshi then managed to drag her eyes to the open window behind the boy kissing her. There she saw a furious looking Ichigo. The real Ichigo. Finally Hoshi found she could pull away.

Everyone was silent until the fake Ichigo caught sight of Rukia standing in the doorway. He then turned and saw the real Ichigo, who was staring at Hoshi as she stared back at him. The fake Ichigo saw this as his chance to escape and jumped out of the same window Ichigo was in. The real Ichigo snapped out of his staring contest with Hoshi and looked over his shoulder. "What the?! Wait! Stop! It's too high! That's my body you're totaling!" Ichigo and Rukia then left to chase after the fake Ichigo.

Tatsuki and Orihime rushed to Hoshi who was still staring at the spot Ichigo once was the window. "Hoshi! Are you okay? I'll rip that bastard apart next time I see him!" Hoshi brought her gaze to Tatsuki who was still ranting. "Forget about what he did or said to me and Orihime! He went too far when he full blown kissed you like that!"

As Tatsuki continued on her plan to mutilate Ichigo, Hoshi glanced over at Orihime since she hadn't said a word. Orihime was looking at the ground but Hoshi could still see the sadness in her friend's eyes. "Don't worry, Orihime. It meant nothing to either of us."

Orihime and Tatsuki stared at their snow white friend. "What do you mean, Hoshi?"

Hoshi smiled,"Well let's just say Ichigo isn't Ichigo right now!" The two girls looked at her even more confused now. "Uh, well, knowing Ichigo's father, I wouldn't be surprised if he put something in Ichigo's drink this morning! And whatever it was is now taking some strange side effects!"

Tatsuki shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever, you know his family better than me so your probably right.." Hoshi mentally sighed, thanking god that her friends believed her.

"Haha! I can't believe Ichigo flirted with Tatsuki!" someone from within the classroom suddenly said. Tatsuki was silent for a few seconds, which worried Hoshi dearly. Suddenly, Tatsuki was back on her rampage.

Hoshi and Orihime stood out of their enraged friend's way. "Why did some have to open their big mouth?" Orihime giggled at Hoshi's question. "Oh well, I'm not stopping her this time..."

"Whoa!" a voice exclaimed at the door. Hoshi looked to Keigo. "Did a hurricane come through?" That was when Keigo took notice of Tatsuki. Tatsuki turned her glare to poor Keigo and Mizuiro, who was standing behind Keigo. '_A devil! A devil in the wreckage!'_

Hoshi turned her attention away from her friends and out the window into the direction Ichigo had went to chase his body. '_Things certainly are becoming more interesting around her. I hope you guys can keep me smiling while I'm still here...'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ichigo's House**

"Hey! Wake up, Ichigo! It's morning! Morning! You hear!?" a small stuffed lion yelled on top of Ichigo. Ichigo cracked open his eyes and glared sleepily at the stuffed animal. "If you don't get your butt out of bed, I'll climb into your book bag and go to school with you..." Ichigo began to reach out his hand to the lion plushy. "...And all the girls will say 'Ha ha! Wittle Ichigo gots a teddy bear! Freak!'" Ichigo grabbed the plushy by the head and began to violently shake it and then proceeded to throw it across the room.

"You've gotta act like a stuffed animal, Kon!" Ichigo yelled at the stuffed lion.

"Ow! I told you to be gentle with me!"

Ichigo's closet door suddenly slid open to reveal Rukia in the school uniform. "Are you trying to wake the neighbors?! Can't a soul reaper get dressed in peace?!" Ichigo didn't say anything as he pointed for Rukia to look down. Rukia followed his finger only to find she was standing on Kon who was looking up her skirt.

"You're okay...stand right there!" Kon gave Rukia a thumbs up. Rukia the proceeded to stomp on Kon repeatedly until his stuffing began to come out.

"Ichigo!" a voice called out from behind Ichigo's bedroom door. At the sound of his little sister's voice, Ichigo forced Rukia and Kon into his closet. "Can I come in?"

"Um, sure!"

Yuzu opened her brother's door only to see Ichigo positioned oddly at his closet door. "Ichigo, like, what are you doing?"

"N-nothing! Nothing suspicious! What do you want, Yuzu!? It's early!"

"It's not that early! Mizuiro is waiting for you!"

Ichigo blinked. "Mizuiro? What time is it?" Ichigo then realized that it was much later than he originally thought. "Crap!"

Yuzu sighed at her brother. "Yeah, so hurry and get ready." Yuzu turned to leave Ichigo's room. "And apologize to Mizuiro from dad's bedroom window. You're making him wait."

Ichigo took his sister's advice and went to his dad's window. "Mizuiro! Sorry! I just woke up!" Mizuiro looked up to the window where Ichigo was standing. "Come in for a minute, okay?" Mizuiro hung up his cell phone.

"Sure."

As Ichigo began to get dressed for school, he began to think about how everyone's memories had been erased. '_At least I don't have to explain to Hoshi about the kiss Kon gave her! But what was weird was the fact that she was staring at me as if she could see me...but if Hoshi could see ghosts, she would have told me by now...'_

"Bye Ichigo! See you at school!" Rukia called out just as she was about to exit the room through Ichigo's window.

"Yeah," Ichigo answered back. "Ah man, why didn't dad wake me up!? He usually busts in and..." Ichigo glanced at his watch and stared at it for a moment.

"What? Why the look?" Rukia questioned.

"Nothing." Ichigo turned around so Rukia couldn't see his face. "Wow...It's tomorrow..."

"Ichigo?"

**Hoshi's House**

A series of harsh coughs echoed through the silent house that belonged to none other than Hoshi Namikaze. Hoshi sat on her bathroom floor as another violent cough escaped her lips. After a few seconds, Hoshi withdrew her hands from her mouth. She shook as she stared at her now bloody hands. It seemed that her attacks were becoming worse and worse. The doctors had done everything they could for her but it still wasn't enough in seemed.

Hoshi struggled to bring herself to her feet. Once she managed to balance herself, Hoshi washed her hands and face clean. She then slowly stumbled her way to her bed where her only comfort in her house rested peacefully. Hoshi laid herself down gently on the bed and took a tired glance at the clock on the nightstand by the bed. '_Guess I won't be going to school today...or tomorrow...'_

Hoshi was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something warm snuggle closer to her body. Hoshi smiled weakly at the large black and white dog beside her. The dog whined sadly at his owner as she gently dragged her hand down his back. "Don't worry...I'll be okay...Kiba..." Hoshi whispered almost painfully to her faithful companion as she drifted off to sleep.

**Next day, June 17th **

A groan left Hoshi's soft red lips as she woke up. She cracked her eyes open and looked at her clock to see what time it was. Even though it was still early, Hoshi crawled out of bed and went to her bathroom to take a shower. After drying herself, Hoshi slipped into a simple white sundress that tried around her neck and ended at her knees. She decided to leave her hair down today. Hoshi walked out of the bathroom and walked towards her kitchen where she fixed herself and Kiba something to eat.

About twenty minutes later, Hoshi was stepping out of her house with a guitar case strapped to her back and Kiba on a leash by her side. Hoshi locked the door and walked down the path that led to the street. On her way to the cemetery, Hoshi stopped by a little flower shop and purchased a couple pink carnations and a few mixed zinnia.

It was around half an hour before Hoshi reached the grave of Masaki Kurosaki, Ichigo's mother. Hoshi noticed that Ichigo and his family had yet to arrive and probably wouldn't for another hour or so. Hoshi knelt down and placed her flowers and the vase she bought for them in front of the grave. "I hope you like these, Mrs. Kurosaki. I thought especially hard on what flowers to buy but I finally decided on these. The pink Carnations mean I'll never forget you and the mixed Zinnia mean Thinking or in memory of an absent friend. I thought it fit the occasion." Hoshi laughed a little at herself. She felt a little nudge at her side and turned her head to look at Kiba. "Oh! I wanted to introduce you to Kiba, Mrs. Kurosaki! Sorry I didn't bring him by sooner." Hoshi smiled at pet Kiba's head affectionately with a soft smile. "He's been taking really good care of me. I don't feel so alone anymore in that house." Hoshi stood up and unstrapped her guitar case from her back. She set it down on the ground and opened it up to reveal a blue guitar with sparkling stars on the front. Hoshi lifted the guitar out of the case and strapped it around her shoulders. Hoshi looked back up at the grave and smiled. "I have a new song I want you to hear. You'll be the first one, and possibly the last too..." Hoshi shook her head to get rid of that last thought. She refused to think about that today. Hoshi took a deep breathe and exhaled, "Here I go."

"_Iradachi o doko ni butsukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi  
Sora wa haiiro o shite sono saki wa nani mo mienai  
Joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru tsugi wa donna uso o iu?  
Sore de erareta mono daiji ni kazatte okeru no?  
Demo asu e to susumanakya naranai  
Dakara kou utau yo_

_Naiteru kimi koso kodoku na kimi koso  
Tadashii yo ningen rashii yo  
Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo  
Konna ni mo utsukushii uso ja nai hontou no bokura o arigatou_

_Kanaetai yume ya todokanai yume ga aru koto  
Sore jitai ga yume ni nari kibou ni nari hito wa ikite ikerun daro  
Tobira wa aru soko de matte iru  
Dakara te o nobasu yo_

_Kujiketa kimi ni wa mou ichido tatakaeru tsuyosa to jishin to kono uta o  
Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo  
Konna ni mo yogorete minikui sekai de deaeta kiseki ni arigatou_"

Hoshi stayed silent for a moment after she finished singing. A small lone tear streaked down her check as she smiled. "I hope you liked it Mrs. Kurosaki. I'll see you later, okay? Have a great day with your family!" Hoshi then placed her guitar back in its case and placed it back on her back. She then grabbed Kiba's leash and left the cemetery before anyone else arrived.

(A/N: The song is "My Song" from the anime Angel Beats. It's a great anime with some really good songs. So I'll probably be using a lot of songs from that anime.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Kurosaki House**

"It was really nice of you to invite me over, Mr. Kurosaki.," Hoshi smiled as she stepped into the Kurosaki house. Isshin grinned and pulled Hoshi into a hug.

"You're welcome over here anytime." Isshin let go of Hoshi and they went into the Kitchen and dining room area where the other three Kurosaki's were currently waiting for dinner. Ichigo looked up from his magazine to see Hoshi being tackled into a hug by Yuzu and Karin. Hoshi hugged them back before walking over to Ichigo and sitting down beside him.

Ichigo nodded to Hoshi, showing that he acknowledged her presence. "How are you today, Hoshi?"

"I'm okay, I guess...What are you looking at?"

Ichigo shifted the magazine so both of them could read it. "It's just a bunch of horoscopes...I never really did believe in this kind of stuff..."

Hoshi read what Ichigo's horoscope said before giggling. "It's a good thing too. Your's sounds horrible!"

Ichigo smirked at the girl's comment. "Oh really? Let's see what your's says!" Ichigo read down the page until he stopped at the horoscope for aquarious. "Problems with allergies, infections, or a compromised immune system are possible, so that it seems you pick up every virus that comes around. Avoid forcing yourself past your limits or dissipating your energy in any way," Ichigo read aloud. Hoshi sat back into her chair with a sigh.

"Figures it would be somethnig about my health," Hoshi mumbled to herself. Ichigo frowned and turned to look at his friend. Hoshi noticed the look Ichigo was giving her so she smiled. "What's with the frown? I'm fine! If I wasn't feeling good today, I wouldn't have come over."

Ichigo sighed and looked away. "Yeah, I know."

Hoshi smiled sadly at Ichigo even though he couldn't see it. She then turned her attention to the t.v. screen near by to see Don Kanonji on. Isshin and Yuzu were sitting on the floor in front of the t.v. with their arms crossed over their chests going "Bohahaha!"

Hoshi giggled at the sight of them having fun, while Ichigo raised his eyebrows wondering what the heck were they doing. "...What cha doing?" Ichigo asked his father and sister.

Yuzu turned to look back at him. "What, you don't know about "Ghost Busts"? "Journey to Bust Ghosts on Hallowed Grounds"! The charasimatic spirit medium, Don Kanonji! He's incredibly popular right now!" Ichigo turned his head to look at Hoshi.

Hoshi understood his unasked question. "I've heard of it, but I haven't really watched it myself."

"That's a relief. I don't know what I would do with you if you did watch this crap..."

Hoshi smiled almost flirtasously at the orange haired boy. She leaned in closer to him as his face began to turn different shades of red. Once Hoshi was a couple inches away from Ichigo's face, she stopped and whispered, "You would still love me even if it did annoy you." Hoshi pulled back and stood up from her chair. She gave Ichigo a wink before walking over to Yuzu and Isshin and sat down on the floor with them to watch the show.

Ichigo leaned back in his chair with a blush still on his face. He placed a hand on his face and closed his eyes. '_You're right Hoshi...I really would love you, even if it did annoy me that you watched it like you are right now._' Ichigo silently laughed at his own thoughts and shook his head. What was he thinking just now? Loving Hoshi? Yeah, right! Sure, Ichigo cared for the girl. She had allows been his closest friend and had been there for him more times than he cared to count, but did he love her? '_She's just a friend...'_ Ichigo looked over to where Hoshi was sitting and laughing with his family. He looked away and back down at his magazine. '_But if I just see her as a friend...then why was I so mad when Kon kissed her?' _The image of Kon in his body kissing Hoshi came to his mind. Ichigo's fists tightened as anger once again began to flood his body. '_No! I'm just mad cause he used my body to do it and made me look like some pervert! Damn it! I need to stop thinking!'_

Ichigo grapped his drink sitting in front of him and took a swig. Once he put it down, he finally noticed his sister Karin sitting across from him staring at him with an odd expression. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Karin smirked and looked away to where her family and Hoshi were sitting. " It's nothing..."

Ichigo raise an eyebrow. "You're acting weird."

**Next Wednesday, 7:31 P.M.**

Ichigo blankly stared at all of his friends, most of which had their arms crossed like an X over their chest. Behind Ichigo wa his family, two of which were doing the same thing as his friends. Keigo and Mizuiro pionted at Ichigo saying, "You came!"

Ichigo glared. "Shut up! Be quiet! I'll kill you!"

"Kurosaki!" Ichigo turned at the sound of his name. Orihime ran up to him.

"Um...I'm sorry about before..."

Ichigo looked at Orihime questioningly. "About what?"

"I heard from Tatsuki and Hoshi that you hate this sort of show. I didn't know..."

"Oh, that. It's okay. It doesn't bother me." Ichigo looked to where Keigo and Mizuiro stood. "Keigo and Mizuiro know I despise it, and they do that." The two of them talked a little bit longer. "Oh, by the way, have you seen Hoshi, Orihime? I haven't seen her around, but I figured she would have come..."

Orihime shook her head. "No, I haven't seen her."

"Hmmm...well, maybe she just didn't come. Can't say I blame her. Didn't look like she was feeling too well earlier today."

Orihime nodded, "I hope she's okay..."

Ichigo looked over at her. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Somewhere deep in the crowd, Hoshi stood alone. She stared at the building in front of her with sad eyes. She could sense an earthbound spirit within its walls. Hoshi watched as some staff members began to set up their equipment. Suddenly a loud scream echoed throughout the crowd. Hoshi looked around and noticed that noone else took notice of the scream, meaning that it was the spirit inside the building.

Hoshi continued to watch as the spirit appeared in front of the abandoned hospital. There were chains coming from the spirit and bound to the hospital. The spirit screamed once more. The spirit then began to shout about how he should have been the one to inherit the hospital and that he could have ranked in some large amounts of cash. Hoshi sweatdropped at why the ghost was attached to the hospital.

Suddenly the t.v. show started to boardcast. Hoshi stayed in her spot silently watching as man jumped out of a helicopter. The man that had jumped out was the famous Don Kanonji. Don walked over to the ghost and began to examian it before sticking his cane in the half open hole in its chest. Hoshi's eyes widened at what the man was doing. "What does he think he's doing?!" Hoshi whispered harshly so no one could hear her.

Hoshi looked back up when she thought she heard Ichigo. Hoshi finally caught sight of him when he was tackled to the ground by security guards. Hoshi smiled a little. '_So, he was going to try and stop him, huh. I wouldn't expect anything less from him...'_ Soon, Hoshi was watching Rukia being tackled by even more security guards. Hoshi sighed and rolled her eyes before making her way through the crowd to get to the two teens in trouble.

"Excuse me?" Hoshi said to get the attention of the guards. The guards looked back at her.

"Another one?!"

Hoshi shook her head. "No. I came to take my two friends off your hands. I promise they won't make anymore disturbances." Hoshi gave the guards a dazling smile that most people found hard to resist. The guards nodded and untied Ichigo and Rukia before shoving them towards Hoshi.

"Make sure they don't cause anymore trouble! We're counting on you."

"I will." Hoshi turned to her two friends. "Now, you two, come with me."

"But Hoshi!" Ichigo started. Hoshi looked back at him.

"Don't say anything. Just come." Hoshi then began to walk off with Ichigo and Rukia following close behind her. Once the three teens were far enough, Hoshi turned to face the two. "Didn't you two have something important to do?"

"Oh! You're right! Thank you Hoshi!" Rukia smiled. Hoshi smiled back before turning to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ichigo called out to his friend.

Hoshi stopped and turned her head. "Home. I don't feel like watching how this ends." Hoshi began to walk off again, leaving the two soul reapers alone to do their usual business.


	6. Chapter 6

**Karakura High School, the Principal's Office**

"I can't freakin believe this! Do you guys have any idea what you've done!?" Ichigo, along with Tatsuki, Orihime, Hoshi, Rukia, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chad, stood in the principal's office. The principal and two teachers were also in the room. A screen behind the principal flashed and started to show Ichigo when he was struggling against the guards at Don Kanonji's show. "Take a look at this! It's an image that aired nationwide from a live broadcast t.v. show that filmed in our town yesterday! Nationwide!" The teacher talking walzed up to Ichigo. "Well then? Kurosaki, do you have anything to say when you look at this?"

"...Looks alot like me, doesn't he?" Ichigo admitted. Hoshi cracked a small smile at Ichigo's words.

"Every inch of him is you, moron!" the teacher yelled.

"He's my twin brother, seperated at birth. Indeed, I never thought I would be reunited with him this way." Ichigo continued.

"You seriously underestimate teachers..."

Hoshi rolled her eyes but stayed silent, zoning out of the conversation until she felt a tug on her hand. Hoshi snapped out of her thoughts and looked to see Orihime holding her hand. Tatsuki was holding Orihime's other hand and led the two girls out of the office. Hoshi laughed a little. "Sorry. I wasn't paying any attention... Why are we leaving?"

Tatsuki kept walking as she answered Hoshi's question. "I told the teacher, we weren't with Ichigo or Rukia. And that you were only with them when you got them out of trouble with the guards."

"Oh, I see." Hoshi smiled brightly at her two friends.

**A few minutes later...**

"Oh man, we made a clean escape...and live happily ever after! 3" Keigo cheered. "Every bit of it was all thanks to Rukia!3"

"Oh, it wan't musch really..." Rukia confessed.

"Moron, don't praise her. She was just going to sell me out." Ichigo scolded Keigo.

"But thanks to Rukia's acting you were able to escape too.." Tatsuki countered.

Rukia smirked at Ichigo. "That right. I was acting! I would never do such a thing as to sell out my friend, Ichigo." Ichigo mumbled something no one caught.

"But, it's such a shame. After all, if they were going to get mad at me all the same, I should have done something noticable and got caught on camera, too." Tatsuki sighed as she streched her arms. "Then I'd show off my sweet voice and get scouted to be a singer!"

"Cut it out. The announcer would just talk over you like he did with Ichigo, so your voice wouln't have been heard." Keigo retorted. He then looked over at Hoshi. "Besides isn't it Hoshi's dream of being a singer? Not yours?"

"Yeah, you're right. Hey Hoshi, weren't you the one that wanted to sing?" Tatsuki asked, catching the snow-haired girl's attention. Hoshi turned back to look at her friends and nodded.

"You want to be a singer, Hoshi?" Rukia questioned. "Are you any good?"

"Uh..." Hoshi smiled nervously. "That's really not something I can tell you." Everyone looked at her confused. Hoshi laughed at their expressions. "Don't you think that's something you have to determine for yourself? I may sound good to some but to others I might not. So it all depends on who's listening I suppose..."

Everone nodded, finally understanding what she meant. "Well will you sing for us?" Rukia persisted.

"It has been awhile since I've last heard you sing..." Ichigo added. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Hoshi sighed but smiled.

"So, you want to hear me sing?" Hoshi inquired. Everyone nodded once more. "Hmm...well...I suppose I could. I'm feeling pretty good today so I don't see what it would hurt." Everyone cheered. "Well, follow me then..." Hoshi turned and began to lead the group.

"Uh...Hoshi? Where are we going?" Orihime asked as she stepped up next to Hoshi.

Hoshi turned her head to look at her friend. "You'll see!"

**Fifteen minutes later...**

"Here we are!" Hoshi annouced as she stopped outside a crowded restraunt.

"A restraunt? We want to here you sing Hoshi, not eat..." Tatsuki pionted out.

Hoshi frowned. "Who said anything about eating?" Hoshi then went inside, the others following closely behind.

"Hoshi!" someone shouted. Other people looked up and saw the white haired teen enter the building. A chorus of greetings came from others like the waiters and waitresses, even the cooks in the back and the band members on a stage to the far right. There even some customers that called out to Hoshi!

"Hi, everyone! It's been awhile hasn't it?"

The band on stage put down their instruments and ran off the stage towards Hoshi and enveloped her in a hug. "We missed you, Hoshi!" they all whined together.

Hoshi laughed, "I missed all of you too." Hoshi turned her head as best as she could towards her friends from school. "You guys can take a seat where ever you want." They did as she said without saying a word.

"So, are you going to perform today?" Mika, the pianist for the band, asked Hoshi with hope filled in her words. Hoshi smiled and nodded. Mika grinned and bounced up and down. "Yah!"

Ai, the guatarist, smirked. "Well, we can't let you perform dressed like that...now can we?" Ai grabbed Hoshi's hand and drug her towards the back where the locker rooms were. Mika followed behind the two while the two males of the band, Ren and Hayate, stayed behind.

It was probably about ten minutes before the girls came back out of the locker room. All of Hoshi's friends from school eyes widened at the sight of the snow haired girl. Hoshi walked up on stage in a black dress that stopped mid-thigh and one of the straps to her dress hung losely off her shoulder. Hoshi's hair was also left flowing down, which was something her school friends never see, not even Ichigo.

Hoshi took a deep breath as she stepped up on stage. She knew her friends were shocked by the way she looked. Hoshi grabbed an electric guitar and pulled the strap over her head before facing the occupants of the restruant that had been watching her intently. Hoshi turned her head to Ai. "Let's play Alchemy first." Ai nodded and told the other band members."1, 2, 3!"

"_Mugen ni ikitai  
Mugen ni ikareratara  
Subete kanau  
Demo ironna mono ga  
Atashi wo oinkondeku  
Ikuru nokori jikan_

Yume no zahyou yukue  
Zenbu daiji na mono na no ni  
Isa kokora de chotto  
Amai mono tabete iko

Sou iu shikou teishi  
Bakari tokui ni natta

Aruite kita michi furikaeru to  
Iya na koto bakkari de mou unzari da yo  
Fureru mono wo kagayakashite yuku  
Sonna michi wo ikite kitaka atta yo

Mushou ni ikitai  
Asette bakari no hibi  
Subete kiesou

Demo sabotte mo miru  
Datte tsukarechau ja nai  
Sonna mujun shukou  
Atashi atama douka  
Shiranai uchiutta mitai da  
Ikka kokora de chotto

Byouin e ittou ko  
Zutto okiterareru  
Kusuri oitemasen ka

Bosaato tsuttateru dake de mou  
Kaseki ni natte  
Shimausou nan da yo  
Darekara mo wasurerareta you na  
Kusunda sonzai ni natte

Shimau yo

Isa kokora de chotto  
Konjou wo misete yaru  
Jibun de hou tataite  
Sonzai no shoumei e

Aruite kita michi furikaeranai  
Iya na koto bakkari demo mae e susume  
Fureru mono wo kagayakashite yuku  
Sonna sonzai ni natte miseru yo  
Miseru yo"

As the band stopped playing, the audeince began to appluad. Hoshi smiled and bowed. As Hoshi was turning to tell Ai what song to play next, a strong wave of pain overcame her body. Hoshi let out a chocked scream as she fell to the floor. The last thing Hoshi remembered were the paniced shouts of her friends and being held in the arms of a boy with bright orange hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**5 days later, at Karakura Hospital**

Hoshi's sapphire eyes fluttered open only to see white completely surrounding her. After allowing her eyes to adjust to the light, Hoshi turned her head slightly at the sound of beeping. '_So...I'm in the hospital...I wonder how long I've been here...?' _Hoshi could see that it was still in the early hours of the morning. Mentally sighing, Hoshi tried her best to straighten herself up in her bed. As she did this, the door to her room slide open. "Oh! Miss Namikaze! You're finally awake."

Hoshi glanced up at the voice to see her doctor. "Hello Dr. Yamanaka. How long have I been out?"

walked over to Hoshi and began to run a check up on her. As he did this, he answered her question. "Five days..."

"I see...It seems...it wont be much longer now..."

"You shouldn't talk like that!" scolded Hoshi.

Hoshi shook her head sadly. "You of all people know I am right." stayed silent for a moment, knowing that even if he wanted to agrue against the fact, that it would have been piontless because it was sadly true.

"You know you've had a lot of visiters coming in for the past few days." Hoshi looked at her doctor questioningly. "I had to kick a couple of them out cause they didn't want to leave your side!" he laughed at the memory of the teenagers trying to agrue with him.

"Did they ask any questions...about my sickness?" Hoshi questioned .

He nodded but gave her a smile. "Yes. But I told them that I wasn't allowed to give out your medical information unless I had your permission. I remember you said to only ever tell a man called Isshin Kurosaki about your condition." Hoshi nodded. "I did tell him what I knew. He said you didn't want your friends knowing..." Hoshi nodded agian. "Why?"

"Because...I want to make these last days with them as happy as posible." Hoshi admitted. "I only want to see their smiling faces." Hoshi looked down at her entertwined hands with a sad smile. "If I knew I made them sad, I know dying would only be that much harder. I want to leave this world knowing I did my best to make everyone precious to me happy, even if that means I have to suffer silently alone. I'm willing to bear that burden just for them..."

"You're a very brave girl."

Hoshi laughed, "I'm not brave at all. In all honesty...I'm terrified. But I know that everything will be okay." stared sadly at his favorite patient. He had grown fond of the kind girl through out the years of her being in his care. He would truly miss the girl when she left this world. Hoshi glanced up at the doctor with her big bright sapphire blue eyes. "So when am I allowed to leave?" Hoshi's sudden question caught him off guard.

"You just woke up not to long ago and you're already asking when you can leave?" laughed. "Not today that's for sure! We'll see in a couple of days." The doctor smiled teasingly at the much younger girl.

Hoshi pouted, "But I miss my Kiba! He must be feeling lonely right now! And I don't even know if anyone has been feeding him!"

"Well, I'm sure someone is. Now get some rest." turned to leave but stopped at the door. "I'll be back later to check up on you. I'll be sure to call and tell him you're awake." Hoshi nodded and thanked the older man. He just smiled and waved before exited the room and closing the door silently behind him.

'_Well...I guess I better do as he said. I have nothing better to do anyways...'_ Hoshi closed her eyes and difted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Later that Day**

Hoshi stirred slightly at the sound of voices coming from inside her room. "I thought she was awake today?" A voice that sounded a lot like Ichigo's questioned. Someone sighed.

"She just woke up today! It's only natural that she would be tired!" another voice replied. This one sounded similar to Rukia's own voice.

"How was I supposed to know?!" Ichigo barked out.

"Give me a break! Your father is a doctor and you don't know this?!" Rukia shot back at Ichigo.

Hoshi cracked her eyes open and looked to see that it was indeed Ichigo and Rukia that had spoke. Hoshi smiled. "I see that you guys decided to come see me today..." The two jumped at the sound of Hoshi's voice. The others in the room also showed their surprise at the girl's awakening. Hoshi laughed lightly. "You two could probably wake the dead with all of your arguing."

"Hoshi! You're awake!" A chorus of voices sounded in her room. Hoshi nodded and tried to sit up. Ichigo rushed to her and helped her.

"Thank you. Yes, I am indeed, awake."

"We missed you Hoshi," Orihime revealed as she came to stand on the other side of Hoshi's bed, opposite of Ichigo.

Hoshi gave Orihime a sad, apologetic smile. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"It's okay. Just try to get better!"

Hoshi nodded in agreement. Ichigo cleared his throat to get Hoshi's attention. Hoshi looked his way questioningly. "Are you gonna tell us what the hell happened?"

Hoshi frowned for a split second before going back to her regular smile. Hoshi shrugged her shoulders. "You know I've always been a sickly since we were young Ichigo."

Ichigo scowled but said nothing else. He knew that Hoshi was right about her always being sick, but Ichigo also knew that she was hiding something. Something big. And his father knew what that something was. Ichigo sighed and watched Hoshi as she chatted animatedly with Orihime, Keigo, Miziuro, and Tatsuki.

Rukia stood quietly beside Ichigo while they were visiting Hoshi. She could sense that Ichigo knew Hoshi was hiding something from them but he didn't know what. However, Rukia did know what Hoshi was keeping from her friends. She had been the one to over hear Hoshi as she talked to Ichigo's dad about her sickness and how the doctors told her there was nothing else they could do; She also heard that Hoshi had been told she didn't have much longer to live.

Time seemed to pass quickly as Hoshi talked with her friends. All too soon it seemed that a nurse came in and told the group of teenagers that visiting hours were over and that Hoshi needed her rest. "I'll see you guys later! Be careful on your way home, okay?" Hoshi called out to her friends as they exited her hospital room, one by one. Ichigo, however, stayed behind saying that he would be leaving soon enough. Once the others were out of the room, Ichigo turned back to Hoshi and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her.

Hoshi blicked in surprise. "Y-yeah. I'll be fine." Ichigo said nothing as he continued to stare intensly into Hoshi's sapphire orbs. Hoshi stared back into his own brown eyes. Slowly, without them even realizing it, the two teens began to lean closer to each other until their lips were only an inch apart. "Ichigo..." Hoshi wasn't given a chance to finish her sentence before Ichigo crashed his lips into hers. Hoshi paused for a few seconds until she registered what was happening. Slowly, she closed her eyes and kissed back.

Ichigo noticed this a smiled a little bit, happy that she was returnig his affections. He deepened the kiss by bring his hand to the back of her head and holding her there. Hoshi wrapped her delicate arms around his neck and brought him even closer to her. After a moment, the two parted to breathe. Ichigo placed his forehead against Hoshi's lovingly. The two stayed quiet for a moment, neither one sure what to say at the moment.

Finally Hoshi opened her mouth to speak. "Ichigo...I-"

"Wait..."Ichigo interupted her. "Let me say something first." Hoshi stayed silent, allowing him to continue. "I...I want you to know that I love you...I'm not really sure when I began to feel like this. I think it may have started ever since we were young. I never really noticed how I felt until recently..." Ichigo paused for a moment. He remembered when he first started to question his feelings for the white haired girl sitting before him. It was just after Ichigo had found Kon kissing Hoshi at school in his own body. Ichigo had given Kon such a beating for it that the modsoul was somewhat afraid to even mention the girl's name. Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at Hoshi. "I'm sorry if I made this akward for you..."

Hoshi smiled gently and lovingly at Ichigo. She cupped Ichigo's face in her hands and brought him into another kiss. She pulled back slightly and whispered, "I love you too. I always have and I always will. When I thought I lost everything...You put me back together again, stitch by stitch..."

Ichigo smiled. "I could say the same about you. When I lost my mom, you helped mend me." Ichigo looked at the clock and sighed. "Its getting late. I better go before I get kicked out again like last time..."

Hoshi grinned teasingly. "Oh! So you're one of the teenagers that Dr. Yamanaka said he had to kick out. My, my...How could I fall for such a bad boy?" Hoshi shook her head. Ichigo huffed and mumbled some incoherent words. Hoshi laughed and hugged Ichigo. "Now, go before you get in trouble. Oh! And tell your family I said hi!"

Ichigo nodded and stood up. He turned just before opening the door. "I'll see ya later...Um...I love you..." Ichigo was out the door before Hoshi could reply back.

"I love you too..."Hoshi whispered. She looked down at her intertwined hands. A couple of tears sprung from her eyes and fell down her face. "I hope you'll forgive me..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Karakura Hospital**

Hoshi stretched as she walked out of the hospital. "It feels so good to be outside again!"

Hoshi heard a small chuckle come from a few feet away. She turned her head and saw one of her friends standing there. "Uryu! What are you doing here?"

Uryu pushed up his glasses as he replied, "Well my father does run this hospital."

"Heh. Oh yeah, I guess it slipped my mind," Hoshi admitted as she stepped closer to Uryu. "So whatcha doin?"

"Well I was planning on visiting you today, since I heard you were staying here..."

A smile spread across Hoshi's face when she heard that. "Really? That's very sweet of you Uryu. Well since I've been released...how about we go to the park? We haven't really hung out together for a while."

"That would be nice," Uryu nodded and the two teenagers began to walk towards the local park. Along the way they talked about various things from school to their personal life. The two continued on talking through out most of the day until it started getting dark. Uryu glanced towards his watch and then back to Hoshi. "It's getting pretty late... I'll walk you home."

"Oh, you don't have to Uryu!"

Uryu shook his head and gave Hoshi a small smile. "I insist."

Hoshi sighed but smiled gratefully at Uryu. "Thank you, Uryu."

"No need to thank me."

Hoshi shrugged and then started to walk in the direction of her house. "Well let's get going, shall we?" Within half an hour, the two teenagers stopped in front of Hoshi's front door. The blue eyed girl turned to look at Uryu before she walked inside her home. "Thank you once again, Uryu, for walking me home tonight."

"You're welcome. Bye," Uryu waved as he walked away from Hoshi. Hoshi turned back towards her door and unlocked it before stepping inside and shutting the door behind her. She flipped the nearest light switch and saw that everything was as it should be.

"Kiba? I'm home, boy!" Hoshi called out for her faithful dog. Not hearing the padding of feet across the floor, Hoshi decided to look around the house for the dog. When she entered the kitchen, she noticed that Kiba's food and water bowls were missing along with his bag of dog food. Hoshi went o her room next and saw that a few more things that belonged to Kiba were no longer there. _Someone must have come got him while I was in the hospital. I'll ask Ichigo and the others tommorow at school to see if they know who. _

**Next Day, Karakura High School**

"I'm glad so glad you're back, Hoshi!" Orihime exclaimed as she hugged the white haired girl. Hoshi smiled at her bubbly friend and returned the hug.

"Yeah, me too."

Orihime pulled away from the hug and took hold of Hoshi's hand, leading her inside the school building. "Everyone will be so happy to see you!"

"You think so?" Hoshi asked her friend.

Orihime nodded, "I know so!"

"Well, then...let's not keep everyone waiting," Hoshi smiled as she allowed Orihime to pull her towards their class room. On the way, they spotted Ichigo, Keigo, and Mizuiro standing in the hall. Hoshi could hear Keigo whinning about something to do with Ichigo studying.

"Even so, you're pretty good at studying," Hoshi heard Mizuiro state.

"Well, this orange hair is a lot of trouble literally," Ichigo commented as he tugged on a small strand of his hair. "No matter how many times I say it's my natural hair color, the upper-classman pick fights with me. And the instuctors have an eye peeled on me." Ichigo stretched his arms out in front of him. "I'm in a no-good situation. I'm short-tempered, so if someone picks a fight with me, I can't help but fight back. When the instructors fasley accuse me, I rebel. And that gives them another reason to accuse me of having a bad attitude." Ichigo sighed a little. "I'm weary of that stuff, so I raised my grades. Of course I have a little help from Hoshi sometimes..."

"Not that I mind," Hoshi spoke up as she and Orihime stopped behind the boys. Ichigo, Mizuiro, and Keigo whirled around in surprise.

"Hoshi!" the boys shouted at the sight of the teenage girl.

"Hello, boys," Hoshi greeted her friends.

"I'm so glad you're back, my beautiful princess! Ichigo has been so mean to me!" Keigo was about to jump on Hoshi when Ichigo suddenly slammed his fist into Keigo's face, knocking the brown haired boy away. Keigo held his face as blood rushed out of his nose. "See what I mean!"

Hoshi giggled slightly. "Sorry, Keigo, but I think Ichigo would still treat you the same whether I was here or not."

"She's right," Ichigo agreed with his best friend. Keigo broke into tears and started to blubber about how cruel Ichigo was to him.

Mizuiro shrugged his shoulder and glanced over at Ichigo. "By the way, have you seen Kuchiki today, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked down at Mizuiro. "...Why are you asking me?"

"Well you two are always together," Mizuiro replied as if was implying something. Hoshi felt a slight pang of jealousy but quickly tried to shake it off.

"How should I know? Since the recent tv incident, people are me are giving me creepy glances. In school, I'm trying to keep away from her. Before I knew it, rumors esculated about whether we did it or not." Ichigo shot a glance at Hoshi when he said the last bit. He wasn't sure how she would react to such a rumor, even if they weren't going out with each other. Or at least just yet. But all he saw on her face was a smile. Ichigo let out a sigh, "This is really ridiculous!"

Hoshi giggled causing the boys to look at her in confusion; Orihime was no longer standing with them. "I wonder who could have spread such a distasteful rumor?" Hoshi smiled as she sent a bone chilling stare towards Keigo and Mizuiro. She knew very well that those two knew who started the rumor. The two boys smiled nervously under the cool gaze Hoshi gave them. Even though Hoshi was a good natured person by heart, the boys knew that she was capable of making even a grown man beg on his knees for mercy.

"Hehe~ Who knows?" Mizuiro answered as he backed away slightly in fear.

Suddenly out of no where, Rukia comes barreling down the hallway and grabs Ichigo, dragging him with her. "Come with me for a sec!" And then the two were gone before anyone could utter a word.

Hoshi sighed before turning her attention back to Keigo and Mizuiro. "By the way...Do either of you know who came to my house and took Kiba? I noticed he and some of his things were missing when I got home last night..."

"Oh, I think it was probably either Ichigo or Chad," Mizuiro answered. He was relieved that Hoshi had dropped the discussion about the rumors he had spread.

"Hm...I suppose you're right. I guess I'll ask Ichigo later but for now I'll go find Chad." Hoshi turned and started to walk away from the two boys. She stopped once she was a couple of feet from them and turned half way around. Hoshi smiled at them. "And don't think you're off the hook about the rumors concerning Ichigo and Rukia." Hoshi turned back around and walked off before either one said anything.

"You know...Hoshi can be very protective when it comes to Ichigo," Keigo commented as he watched said girl walk down the hall.

Mizuiro shrugged as he took out his phone. "It's obvious that they like each other."

Keigo gaped at Mizuiro. "What?! No way!"

**Later that Day with Ichigo and Rukia**

"There's no hollow again! Not at lunch time! Not now either!" Ichigo complained to Rukia as she dragged his body out of it's hiding place.

"Shut up! Hurry up and return to your body!" Rukia snapped back at the orange haired boy.

As he slipped back into his body, Ichigo stated, "You better do something about this!"

"Are you saying its my fault!?" Rukia growled. "I pass on orders just as I recieve them from the Denreishinki*!"

"So hurry up and fix that!"

"Fighting amoung friends?" a voice suddenly asked the two soul reapers. "What a disgrace." Ichigo and Rukia looked to where the voice came from to find a boy that looked around their age standing in a strange white outfit. "Good evening, Kurosaki, Kuchiki."

Ichigo stared at the boy in confusion. "Who are you? That's some weird clothes. You a priest? Why do you know our names?"

The boy ignored Ichigo's questions. "Kurosake, you can see ghosts correct?"

Ichigo stared at the boy in slight shock. "Wha...What are you talking about!? It's not like such a thing can be seen..."

The boy looked away from Ichigo. "Ah. A new hollow is here." Just as he said that, Rukia's phone began to beep, signaling that a hollow had appeared.

"It's really here!" Rukia shouted in surprise.

"Which way?" Ichigo asked.

"That way," the boy pointed in the direction he sensed the hollow. "You're not at that level of understanding and yet...you call yourself a shinigami?" Within seconds, the boy created a giant bow from the bracelet he wore around his wrist. He pulled back and he created an arrow before releasing it. The arrow shot across the sky towards the hollow like lightning. As the arrow pierced the the hollow, it dissappeared.

Rukia looked back at her phone. "The signal...disappeared...!"

"Wha...What the hell are you?!" Ichigo asked the boy in shock.

"Uryu Ishida. Quincy**," the boy answered. Uryu looked back at Ichigo and Rukia with a certain look in his eyes. "I hate shinigami!"

* Denreishinki - I believe it is the phone that Rukia uses to see where hollows are located. Please correct me if I'm wrong. I'm using an oline manga to write this story and not the anime.

** Quincy - according to the online manga I'm using to write this story, Quincy means "Destroyer". I did not know that until now lol

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions or concerns please comment! I don't bite! ...Okay that is not the truth. I do bite, and according to several of my friends who have been on the recieving end, it hurts. But I promise I don't do it too often! Oh and before I forget! I do not own Bleach - as much as I would like to say I do...but I do not. I do however own Hoshi Namikaze and her dog Kiba. Anyways... thanks so much for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Stitch by Stitch Chapter 9

**Continuation of Chapter 8**

"Uryu Ishida. Quincy**," the boy answered. Uryu looked back at Ichigo and Rukia with a certain look in his eyes. "I hate shinigami!"

"...What...?" Ichigo asked Uryu.

Uryu turned fully to face Ichigo and Rukia. "Don't you get it Kurosaki Ichigo? What I'm saying is, I... hate you."

**Karakura High School**

Hoshi, Orihime, and Tatsuki stood together to see what place they recieved on the Semester Final Exam. "HOOOOOOOH!" Tatsuki exclaimed when she saw the ranking of both Hoshi and Orihime. Hoshi recieved first place along with her friend Uryu, while Orihime was close behind in third place. "First and third place, huh. As usual, you two did great." Tatsuki patted Orihime's head as she said this. Orihime giggled.

"Thank you, Tatsuki," Hoshi smiled at her friend.

Another girl came up to the three girls. "Amazing! Orihime is that smart?! I mean I knew Hoshi was smart but not Orihime too!"

Tatsuki pointed to Orihime whom was just smiling happily. "She doesn't look it, does she. But since Middle School, this kid could really study." Chizaru also joined the conversation. The girls began to talk about Ryo, the girl who got second place on the final exam. When Chizaru mentioned that Ryo was going to the National competition with her track team, Tatsuki surprised them by news of her own. "Well, I'm actually entering the Nationals too."

"EH?!"

Hoshi giggled at the two girls. "You two don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

Tatsuki looked at them questioningly. "Huh? Didn't I tell you guys? In May, I won the competition in Tokyo. Our karate club this year is great! The boys' team is also joining the competition. After all, I, "The Girl Who Will Win 3 Consecutive National Championships" has joined!"

A few feet away, Hoshi noticed Keigo going through the list of names as well with Miziuro standing just behind him. Ichigo was standing just a little further away from the two. Hoshi also saw Chad walking up to them more than likely check the list. "HO - Once again it seems no traiters who ranked in the top 50 are among us!"

"It's as you say, Captain!" Miziuro played along.

Suddenly, Keigo saw Ichigo's name at the twenty-third spot. "Don't look Comrade Kojima!" Keigo placed a hand over Miziuro's eyes. "Reality is always so cruel and vulgar! This will only serve to sully our naive hearts!"

"Yes, Captain Asano!"

Keigo turned to look at Ichigo. He pulled down an eyelide with one finger and started to slap his ass with his free hand. Hoshi honestly thought he looked rediculous. "Ichigo, you dummy, we're not inviting you to playtime anymore!" Keigo turned to Chad, who was looking at the list. "Idiot. Idiot. Right, Chad? Let's hang out together, Chad." Chad said nothing as he pointed at the placement list. "EH..." Keigo and Mizuiro were shocked to see that Chad had placed eleventh. "Away with the both of you! I didn't think you guys were such devils! Oh, I didn't think!" Then Keigo and Miziuro ran away.

"Still as noisy as ever over there," Tatsuki stated as she, Orihime, and Hoshi watched the scene.

"Those two will never learn," Hoshi sighed.

Orihime nodded her head. "Yeah," she agreed with her two friends.

Hoshi glanced over at Ichigo when she heard him say, "...What was his name again...? Ishida...Uhhh...Willy? No that's not it. That one's a failed entertainer..."

Hoshi walked over to Ichigo with Orihime right behind her. "Why are you talking about Uryu?"

"Uryu?" Ichigo asked as he turned to face the two girls.

Hoshi nodded, "Yes. Ishida Uryu."

"You two know Ishida?"

Hoshi and Orihime both nodded. "I know all about him. He is in our class after all."

"He's also a good friend of mine, Ichigo."

Ichigo stared at the girls in surprise. "EHH?!"

Orihime pointed to the top of the exam list. "Ishida Uryu, right? Here, look!"

Ichigo looked to where Orihime pointed and indeed found Uryu's name at the top of the list with Hoshi's own name.

"See? Our class, group three, remember?" Orihime questioned the orange haired boy.

Tatsuki came up to Orihime and rested her elbow on her shoulder. "It's no use Orihime. This guy can't recall people's faces and names at all. He probably doesn't recall half the class still."

Hoshi nodded in agreement. "As sad as it is, it's true Orihime."

Ichigo sent a small glare towards them though it was softer than most glares. Mainly because of Hoshi. "Shut up."

Orihime shrugged, "Oh well, Ishida doesn't really talk. In fact the only person I've ever seen him really talk to is Hoshi. Anyways, he doesn't stand out like Kurosaki's group, so he might be hard to remember."

"You know him pretty well, Inoue. Are you two close?"

"Not at all," Orihime replied. "We're just in the same handi-craft club together..."

"Handi-craft club!?" Ichigo deadpanned.

Hoshi and Orihime both nodded. "He's very good at it, Ichigo. He's even helped me fix a few things around the house that needed to be stitched up," Hoshi revealed to her best friend.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly. "He's been to your house!? When?"

"Well yeah...He is a friend of mine Ichigo," Hoshi blinked in surprise at Ichigo's reaction. "As for when...oh he comes over every once in a while to check up on me."

Ichigo frowned but said nothing more on the matter. He would get more information about that later. Ichigo turned his attention back to Orihime. "Can you show me where he is?"

"Yeah!" Orihime agreed.

Hoshi shook her head at her friends. "I would love to tag along but I have errands to run." Hoshi gave a hug goodbye to Orihime and then turned to Ichigo. She pulled him into a hug as well and when she pulled back, she gave him a soft sweet smile. "I'll see you two later." Hoshi began to walk off but before she got to far,she turned back around and called out. "Oh, and Ichigo! Don't do anything stupid and make Uryu upset." Hoshi then walked away before Ichigo could reply.

**After School, Somewhere in Karakura Town**

"Do you intend to follow me home, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Uryu asked as he stopped walking. He was getting tired of having Ichigo follow him around since he left school.

Ichigo came out from his hiding place. "Dang, you found me out, huh. When did you notice?"

Uryu looked back slightly at Ichigo. "When you were spying on me from the classroom doorway with Inoue."

Ichigo began to clap as if he were impressed with Uryu. "Oh, good, good. That's really something."

Uryu sighed, "It's due to your foolish inability to restrain your spiritual power. Even a monkey would know.

"What did you say?" Ichigo growled in annoyance.

"You are like that. You seem to lack the ability to sense people with high spiritual strength." Uryu finally turned to face Ichigo. "The evidence is that you didn't even notice my existence until today."

"My bad! I suck at remembering faces!" Ichigo grumbled.

Uryu turned away. "That's not it. I noticed. Since I've entered this school, I noticed how your spiritual power is unusually high. How in mid-may, you acquired the power of a shinigami, and Kuchiki Rukia's true identity." Uryu turned back to face Ichigo with spiritual threads surrounding him.

Ichigo stood in surprise. "...That's..."

"Yes. It's "Reiraku". Something that compresses and vizualizes the spiritual auras in the atmosphere. Only upper-level shinigami can vizualize them and only upper-level shinigami can touch them. As a shinigami, you should have heard of that. However..." Uryu reached toward Ichigo and snatches something just beside his head. He pulls back to reveal a red ribbon. "Did you know? The color of a shinigami's reiraku is different – it's red." Uryu let's go of the red ribbon.

Before Uryu could finish his speech, Ichigo interupts after a specific reiraku catches his attention. "What does that one mean? The rainbow one?" Uryu and Ichigo both look at the colorful ribbon for a moment.

Uryu narrows his eyes slightly. He knew exactly who is belonged to, but he had promised her long ago that he would keep her abilities a secret. "That is none of your concern." Uryu resealed all the reiraku so they were no longer seen. "Now where was I...? Oh yes... I am a quincy. One who holds the power to kill hollows. Won't you fight me, Kurosaki Ichigo? Between a shinigami such as you and a quincy such as I, which would surpass the other? I'll make you understand that shinigami are unnecessary in this world."

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Continuation of Chapter 9...**

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Uryu. "...A fight...? Between you...and I?"

"That's right." Uryu smiled ever so slightly. "In this world, shinigami are... unnecessary."

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from Uryu, "This is...ridiculous!"

"What did you say?" Uryu questioned Ichigo, annoyed by his anwer.

Ichigo ignored the question and kept talking. "Me, compete against you? Why do I have to do that? It sounds stupid! I don't know what kind of grudge you've got against shinigami, but I have nothing to do with it!"

"...How surprising. Will you run away?"

"I won't be provoked! I'm just saying you're no match against me." Ichigo turned to leave.

Uryu stayed silent for a moment. "...Yes. I see. I remember." Uryu pushed up his glasses as he continued to speak. "You're a shinigami whose power was granted to you by Kuchiki...In other words, you were a 'Temporary Shinigami'..." Uryu gave Ichigo a cold, harsh glare. "Without her permission...you can't even move a finger."

Ichigo stopped in his tracks. Slowly, he turned his head with a heated glare. Venom clearly dripped from his words as he spoke. "...What'd you say? Quincy..." Uryu did not answer Ichigo. Ichigo fully turned to face Uryu once more. "Okay..." Ichigo smirked. "Let's give this...competition thing a shot." Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out Kon's mod soul. "Rukia didn't make a mistake about her prediction." Ichigo swallowed the mod soul and his own soul pulled out of his body.

Uryu stayed silent as he watched the process. He silently wondered how in the world Hoshi could like someone so...ignorant, perhaps? Or maybe overconfident? What ever the right word was to describe Ichigo, Uryu just could not understand how Hoshi could be friends with him. Uryu began to pay attention to Ichigo once more when the carrot top mentioned explaining the rules of the fight. Uryu reached into his chest pocket. He pulled out a small round tablet-like thing. Hollow bait. "We'll begin the battle with this."

"...Huh? What's that?"

"Hollow bait. If I crush and scatter this, then hollows will gather in this town," Uryu explained to Ichigo.

Ichigo's brown eyes widened. "...What...?"

"The one who defeats the most of the gathered hollows within 24 hours wins...How about that?"

"What's that!? Quit screwin' around!" Ichigo shouted. "Are you trying to expose people in town to danger for the sake of our fight!? Who the hell do you think you are!?"

Uryu narrowed his eyes at Ichigo. "Keep your mortality to yourself!" Uryu suddenly crushed the hollow bait. "Worrying about other people is unnecessary! I will kill the gathered hollows with leaving a single survivor! You as well...If you have the confidence to protect people from hollows... You should be able to take on this challenge."

**Somewhere in Karakura Town**

Hoshi smiled as she walked around town with her dog, Kiba, by her side. She had went to the grocery store after school and then after she got home and put away her groceries, Hoshi decided to take Kiba out for some fresh air and exercise. At the moment, the two of them were at an old park that not many people went to anymore. Hoshi walked over to a large tree and sat at its base. Kiba followed his master and curled up beside her with his head on Hoshi's lap. "It's such a pretty day," Hoshi smiled, watching the clouds slowly pass above her.

Hoshi and Kiba stayed that way for several minutes, until Hoshi suddenly felt a lot of spiritual pressure from hollows. She quickly stood up and glanced up at the sky. There was a large crack with hollows pouring out of it. Hoshi's sapphire eyes widened at the sight of several hollows coming towards her. "This isn't good!" Hoshi flashed her eyes to her trustworthy companion when she heard him growl menacingly. She placed a hand on his fur in order to calm him down. "It'll be okay, Kiba. I don't know why this is happening but I wont let anything happen to you or anyone else."

"Is that so?" a dark voice asked from behind her. Hoshi whirled around to see a large bird-like hollow hovering several feet away from her. Hoshi then detected even more hollows beginning to surround her. 'Looks like you're out numbered." Hoshi didn't answer. The hollow didn't seem to mind Hoshi's lack of conversation though. It kept on talking. "It's real interesting to find you though. You have such a unique spiritual pressure. It's like none I've ever felt. I bet it will taste oh so delicious."

"Sorry, but you won't be finding out," Hoshi retorted to the hollow as a great gust of wind swirled around her body. A blue aura began to emit from Hoshi's body as she prepared to use her abilities. "I summon the Guardian Dragon, Seiryu!" Hoshi called out. The spiritual pressure Hoshi surrounded herself in, grew and shifted into the shape of a large blue dragon, taking a solid form.

"W-hat is this?" the hollow questioned as it was weighed down from the spiritual pressure of the girl and her dragon.

The dragon kept its long body wrapped protectively around Hoshi and her dog as it surveyed all the hollows gathered around them, all of which wanted the girl's soul. Seiryu – the name of the dragon – growled at the hollows as they started to move towards him and his mistress. He moved his head down towards the girl and spoke within her mind. "May I proceed in destroying these foul beings?"

Hoshi nodded her head. "Yes. Go ahead, Seiryu." That was all the dragon needed to hear before lunging toward a hollow that was trying to inch its way towards them. With a snap of his teeth, Seiryu destroyed the hollow plus three others. He then used the end of his tail to swat away other oncoming hollows.

The hollow that had previously spoken to Hoshi soared towards her, hoping to get her while Seiryu was occupied with the other hollows. As it came closer to Hoshi's half exposed form, it began to laugh in triumph, like it had already won its prize. "You're mine!" it cried out, almost reaching Hoshi. Just as it was within a couple of feet of the snow haired girl, Seiryu's jaws clapped down on the hollow, instantly silencing it. After finishing off that hollow, Seiryu made quick work of the rest.

"Thank you, Seiryu," Hoshi smiled once the hollows were disposed of.

Seiryu lowed his head down to the girl he was protecting. "You are most welcome, my lady," he growled as he nuzzled his head against Hoshi's much smaller body.

Hoshi laughed lightly and pet the dragon. She looked down when she heard a soft whine come from her dog. Hoshi reached out a hand and scratched behind Kiba's ear. "I'm glad you're okay, Kiba." Kiba let out a bark of agreement. Hoshi smiled again before turning her attention to Seiryu once again. "Seiryu, I hope you don't mind staying out for a bit longer…" The azure dragon tilted his head in question. "I just have a feeling something is going to happen. And I would like to make sure there aren't any more hollows wondering around."

Seiryu nodded, "Yes, of course." Seiryu lowered his body to the ground, allowing Hoshi to settle herself and Kiba on his back before taking to the sky.

As they flew through the sky – not being seen by anyone who does not possess spiritual pressure – Hoshi noticed Orihime and Chad stepping out of a small shop behind a man. Hoshi was going to just fly on past them but she noticed something different about the two of them. Their spiritual pressure was much higher than it had been earlier that day. Hoshi decided to go down and talk to them. "Seiryu, go down to that little shop were those people are standing." The dragon said nothing as he followed her order.

It came to no surprise when everyone stumbled away from the hulking dragon as it landed in front of Urahara's shop. Hoshi slid off the dragon's back and turned to her friends. "Orihime! Chad!"

"Hoshi!" Orihime and Chad exclaimed in surprise. Orihime ran up to her white haired friend and pulled her into a hug. When she pulled back, Hoshi noticed that everyone was staring at the large azure dragon behind her.

"Oh…you all must be wondering about the dragon behind me." Hoshi received several nods. She figured they were too shocked to really speak. "This is Seiryu. He is a part of my soul. I can summon him into a physical form by allowing my spiritual pressure to take a form. There are three others I can summon."

"That is very interesting," a man with a green and white striped hat commented.

Hoshi shrugged and turned her attention to Orihime and Chad. "The both of you… I'm assuming you can see hollows now."

Orihime nodded her head rapidly. "How did you know?"

"Your spiritual pressure has changed… Aside from seeing hollows, I'm also going to take a wild guess and say that you both have powers now…" Orihime nodded again. "I see…" Hoshi looked over at the other people that were with them. "Well, if you would like, I can give you all a lift to wherever you're needing to go."

The man smiled while fanning himself. "Well I'm certainly not opposed to that idea. What about you guys?"

"Nope."

"Not at all."

"No sir."

The man turned back to Hoshi. "Well then, it's settled. We'll accept your offer."

Hoshi smiled and nodded. She then turned her attention to Orihime and Chad. "What about the two of you? Will you be coming with us?" The two of them glanced at each other before looking back at Hoshi.

"Yeah."

**(A/N: I would like to apologize for the very long wait. I guess you could say there were multiple factors that contributed to me not updating sooner, such as writer's block, laziness, no access to a computer… but mostly laziness I think. Anyways, I feel really bad for not updating sooner like I said I would do. T_T I'm terrible! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions concerning this story, such as Hoshi's power, or anything else, please let me know and I'll try to answer as best as I can without spoiling the story!)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Where would you like to be dropped off at?" Hoshi asked the man in traditional Japanese clothing.

"A little ways from where Ichigo is would be nice."

Hoshi nodded and relayed the message to Seiryu. The dragon gave a low growl before taking off to where he felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure. Hoshi noticed that Uryu's own spiritual pressure was coming from the same area. _I hope those two aren't fighting with each other right now. _Unknown to Hoshi though, the two teenage boys were in fact arguing with each other while trying to fight off the large amount of hollows.

Hoshi turned her heard to look at the group behind her. "I never introduced myself. I am Hoshi Namikaze. I wish we could have met under better circumstances."

"It's nice to meet you Hoshi. I'm Kisuke Urahara," the man with the fan answered.

The much larger man began to introduce himself as well. "I am Tessai Tsukabishi. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Namikaze."

Hoshi giggled and smiled, "You may call me Hoshi, Mr. Tsukabishi."

Tessai nodded as he crossed his large arms over his chest. "As long as you call me by my name as well."

"It's a deal then!" Hoshi agreed.

**With Ichigo and Uryu**

Ichigo and Uryu stood back to back as more hollows began to surround the two of them. Uryu noticed something strange about the hollows. They were all looking up towards the sky. "Wait. Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder for a second. "What is it, Uryu?"

"The hollows are acting strange...They're all looking up at the sky... As if they're praying..." Uryu concluded as soon as another large crack appeared in the sky. The crack was bigger than the previous one. Two large white hands appeared in the crack and pulled, pushing a large white face through the large hole.

The two high school boys stared disbelievingly at the new appearance. "Whoa. What is that?! It's bigger than big! Is it a hollow, too?!" Ichigo asked as he stared up at the large creature.

"How should I know?!" Uryu snapped back. "What are we going to do?! We can't fight that thing and this multitude of hollows!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted, "We have no choice!"

"Well you were the one who said to think before you attack! You should take your own advice! That was then, this is now!"

Ichigo twitched while he replied, "We don't have time to think!" The hollows gathered around the two growled, drawing the teens attention towards them. The boys glared at the hollows with bared teeth. "Shoot..." As if on command a loud explosion errupted, killing several hollows. Ichigo and Uryu turned around to see a small girl with a cannon.

Ururu bowed in greeting. "H-Hello..."

"Mr. Kurosaki!" Kisuke greeted while placing a hand on Ururu's head. Jinata and Tessai were also there with their own weapons, ready to fight at any given moment. "We've come to help you!"

Ichigo looked at Kisuke in shock. "You're...Rukia's friend, Hat-and-Clogs?!"

Jinta, Tessai, and Ururu jumped into action immediatly, destroying as many hollows as they could. Uryu watched in amazement as Tessai killed a hollow bare handed.

Ichigo, however, kept his gaze on Kisuke. "Why do you always show up wherever I go?!"

Kisuke just smiled as he waved his fan in front of his face. "Didn't I just tell you? I'm like, soooo here to help you~! Like I said. We'll take care of the hollows around here! So you, Mr. Kurosaki can concentrate on fighting that guy." Kisuke pointed a finger at the large hollow that was still trying to rip its way into the World of the Living. "Go on...There's no time to talk!"

**With Hoshi**

Hoshi watched from the rooftop of an abandoned building as the large hollow started to make its way further into the Karakura Town. Her dog, Kiba, sat nervously by her side. "Seiry..."

The azure dragon shifted his eyes to his mistress. "Yes, Lady Hoshi?"

"What kind of hollow is that thing?" Hoshi asked, not taking her eyes off the unknown hollow.

"It is know as a Menos Grande. They are far beyond what a normal soul reaper can kill," Seiryu answered honestly. Hoshi turned her gaze to Seiryu in worry. Seiryu felt Hoshi's worry and thought it best to try and comfort her in hopes that her illness would not begin to act up. "Do not fret, my Lady. I believe that your friends will be able to win against such a creature. Especially, young Ichigo."

Hoshi smiled breifly before turing her gaze back to the Menos. She took notice of Ichigo and Uryu charging towards the massive hollow. Well, more like Ichigo was charging and Uryu was chasing after him. "Yes, I think you're right, Seiryu. If anyone can defeat that thing, it would be him." Hoshi smiled once again. "Of course, we can't forget about Uryu either. After all, he is helping."

Hoshi and Seiryu continued to watch closely as Ichigo and Uryu attacked the Menos. Sadly, their attacks did nothing against the hollow. When Uryu's bow suddenly grew several times bigger, Hoshi raised her eyebrows in wonder. '_How did that happen?_' Hoshi thought, though she knew she would never recieve an answer. Hoshi sighed and turned away from the railing with Kiba following close beside her.

Seiryu noticed Hoshi's actions. "Is something the matter, Lady Hoshi?"

Hoshi looked over her shoulder. "I'm going to go down and see how Chad and Orihime are holding up. I'm sure all of this must rather overwhelming for them."

Seiryu nodded, "Will you be dismissing me now?"

Hoshi pursed her lips together, unsure of what she should do. After a moment, Hoshi answered, "Yes, you can rest now Seiryu. Thank you for your help today."

Seiryu bowed his head. "It was my pleasure." Seiryu's body changed back into it's spiritual pressure state. The blue spiritual pressure slow returned to Hoshi's body. Hoshi sighed as she felt Seiryu return to her body. It had been a while since she had summoned any of the Guardians. Hoshi had a feeling she would pay hefty price for using so much power for so long after a few months of doing nothing.

Hoshi shook her head and went down stairs to the floor Chad and Orihime were watching the fight from. When she entered, she noticed both her friends standing beside a large window. "Can you see...Ishida and Ichigo?"Chad asked Orihime.

"Uh-huh."

"Clearly?"

"Uh-huh," Orihime repeated.

"Oh. They're blurry to me," Chad revealed.

Hoshi stayed silent as she watched her two friends. She felt bad for them. The two of them were so suddenly flung into a world they never knew existed. Well, perhaps, not too suddenly, after all, both had experiences with hollows before. They just didn't realize it. Though Hoshi had her suspitions that Orihime may have remembered that night at her apartment.

"We watch from here...We look...and choose...the path we'll take..." Orihime muttered. Chad stayed silent. Orihime looked down at the floor as she remembered the night at her apartment. "Chad..." she began, catching the much taller boy's attention. "...What...are we supposed to do?"

Chad watched Orihime from the corner of his eye. After a moment, he answered, "I don't know..."

Hoshi took that as her chance to speak. "You should do," Hoshi started, startling both her friends. Chad and Orihime turned to face her. "What you feel is right." Hoshi steadily gazed at her two friends. "It's okay to be frightned. No one will blame either of you for not wanting to get involved with this supernatural world that has opened up to you. If I was in your shoes, I would be reluctant to step into it as well."

"Hoshi? How long have you known about all of this?" Orihime asked the white haired girl.

Hoshi took a deep breather before exhaling. "Which part? About hollows and soul reapers, or about Ichigo?"

"Both..."

"I've known about hollows and soul reapers since I was just a little girl. When my parents were still alive. They were the ones that taught me most of what I know." Hoshi paused as she walked over the window Orhime and Chad were staring at. "They were also the ones that helped me discover my own powers, which you had seen earlier with Seiryu. For as long as I can remember, I've been able to see ghost, soul reapers, and hollows, alike. I knew about Ichigo being a soul reaper the day he came to school talking about a hole in his house. I could feel that his spiritual pressure had gone out the roof. It was quite strong. I believe it may have effected the two of you, which is why you can now see hollows and such. Ichigo doesn't know that I know. In fact, he's forgotten that I can even see ghosts in the first place."

No one said anything for a while. Orihime and Chad were thinking about everything that Hoshi explained while Hoshi herself was simply staring at the window while running a hand through Kiba's fur. "Why didn't you ever tell Tatsuki or me about you being able to see ghosts? We wouldn't have judged you for it..."

Hoshi smiled slightly. "I know you wouldn't have. It's just something I got used to keeping quite about. I never really thought about telling anyone about it. I honestly didn't see the need too." Hoshi turned her head to look at Orihime. "I hope you can forgive me for not saying anything."

Orihime wrapped her arms around Hoshi's shoulders. "Of course I forgive you! I know you didn't mean any harm by not telling us!"

"I'm glad." Hoshi hugged the burnt orange haired girl back.

"Look," Chad said, bringing the two girls attention back out the window. They all saw the Menos Grande retreating back into the ripped sky. "It's leaving..."

"It looks like they did it," Hoshi breatherd out in relief. She shifted her gaze momentarly to her two friends. "You know...You don't have to decide right away what you want to do. Take what time you need in order to make the right choice for you." Hoshi turned to leave.

"Were are you going, Hoshi?" Orihime questioned.

Hoshi paused at the top of the stair case leading down to the next floor. "I'm going home. I think I may have used too much energy earlier. Come one Kiba, let's go. I'll see you two at school. Bye!" With that, Hoshi and Kiba disappeared from the other teenagers sight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**At Karakura High School, 3rd Period**

Hoshi sat in her usual desk beside in the back of the room, staring out the window beside her. The events of that past weekend were starting to take a toll on Hoshi's body, but she had somehow still managed to put on a happy face and come to school despite the constant ache spread throughout her system and the burning in her chest. She only prayed that her body allowed her to hold out through the rest of the day until she could go home. Hoshi didn't want a her friends worrying about her even more than they already were.

Hoshi was snapped her attention to the front of the room when she heard Ms. Ochi ask, "Ishida!? What happened to you!?" Hoshi gazed at Uryu's bandaged arm and hands. Honestly he looked partially mummified. It was a rather amusing sight, especially after the excuse Uryu had given.

"I fell down the stairs." Hoshi almost fell out of her desk from his lame excuse. '_You couldn't think of anything better? Like, oh I don't know, you got burnt!'_

Ms. Ochi blinked, "Hmm...Okay. Sit down and we'll continue."

"Well, okay, then..." Hoshi mumbled to herself while wondering if her teacher really believed Uryu's story or not.

It was a little while later that Hoshi heard Keigo talking about Uryu. "He was at a construction site talking to himself! And in this really dramatic voice!"

"Ishida's always dramatic," Mizuiro replied.

Keigo shrugged, "I bet he's an aspiring actor! There was a guy in weird clothes and a couple of kids dancing around him. And there were explosions. He was probably rehearsing with his theater buddies!" Hoshi sighed at her friend's assumptions. Keigo certainly could come up with interesting theories. Stupid, but interesting. Hoshi zoned out of Keigo and Mizuiro's conversation after that.

Throughout the day, everything seemed tense between the people involved with the hollows attack. Hoshi had already given her advise to Chad and Orihime so she had nothing more to say to them on the subject. She also didn't want to seem like she was pushing them into making a choice so soon. As for Ichigo and Rukia, Hoshi still said nothing. After all, Ichigo had no idea that Hoshi knew about hollows and soul reapers and Rukia...Well, Hoshi had a feeling Rukia knows that she knows but neither girl wanted to bring it up just in case.

At lunch, Hoshi joined Orihime, Tatsuki, and a few other girls to each outside. Hoshi looked at the group and asked, "Maybe we should invite Rukia as well. I think she's already outside somewhere."

The girls agreed and they began their search for Rukia. After a few minutes on of the girls spotted her in a tree. "Hey! There she, up in the tree!" Rukia looked down at the group of girls. "Rukia! Wana eat lunch with us?" Rukia agreed and jumped down from the tree limb she previously sat on. The girls all sat down on the grass in a circle and began to talk.

Mahana, the girl who found Rukia, looked at Rukia, "So...Do you like Ichigo?"

The question caught Rukia off guard, causing her to spit out juice. Hoshi, though she did not necessarly like the question, had known it would come up sooner of later. So, she just sat back trying to grin and bare it. But honestly, it was hard, even for a dying girl like her, to let go of the boy she loves. But, deep inside, Hoshi knew it was the right thing to do and so she would step aside for Orihime and even Rukia if she bore any romantic feelings for him at all.

"Yes?" Rukia answered, though it came out as a question. The poor soul reaper was beginning to sweat bullets.

"Seriously, what's between you two?" Mahana questioned.

"We're just friends," Rukia replied, not liking where this was going.

Michiru scolded Mahana for her question. "Mahana! Gosh, you're tactless!"

Mahana shrugged, "Whatever! You're all dying to know but none of you had the guts to ask!"

"I-I didn't want to know!" Michiru retorted.

"You wouldn't," Chizuru added.

Tatsuki joined in. "You hate Ichigo, Michiru."

Orihime looked at Michiru in surprise. "Really?"

Michiru waved her hands frantically in front of her. "N-no! I don't _hate_ him, Orihime! I just think his face is kinda scary..."

Hoshi smiled softly at Michiru. "He's honestly not as scary as he may appear. Ichigo is more along the lines of a teddy bear."

Michiru blinked, "Really?"

Hoshi nodded, "Yep!"

Chizuru ignored that little bit of Hoshi and Michiru's conversation. "Who cares what you think!?" She grabbed Orihime around the neck and brought her closer to her. "This has nothing to do with you! It's all aout me and Orihime!"

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow at Chizuru. "What do you have to do with it?"

Chizuru let go of Orihime and stood up. "What do you think? Rukia gets Ichigo...I'll have Orihime all to myself!" Chizuru suddenly appeared in front of Rukia, clasping her hands. "So good luck, Rukia! I'm rooting for you! And Orihim will be mine! All mine!"

Mahana ignored Chizuru and went back to questioning Rukia. "Well!? What's going on? You've been clinging to ever since you got here. Are you and Ichigo an item?"

Hoshi watched Rukia carefully. She could see the girl was thinking over her answer. "Ichigo is... just a friend!" Rukia smiled. Hoshi wasn't sure if she believed that or not. Though Rukia may not realize it, Hoshi had a feeling the female soul reaper cared for Ichigo more than she really knew. But then again...Hoshi could just be over thinking things.

Orihime crossed her arms and pouted. "Well! That's disappointing!" Everyone turned to look at Orihime in confusion.

'_What in the world was she talking about? Shouldn't she be happy?' _Hoshi thought.

"If you liked Ichigo, it would've been two girls against one guy, and we would've won!" Orihime concluded. Hoshi sweat dropped at her friend's logic.

Tatsuki decided to be the one to respond to Orihime's nonsense. "Um...Orihime? Having more than one person works or martial arts team matches and stuff...but that's not how it works in love. You following me?"

"I get it! It's a love triangle, right!?" Chizuri gasped. "Only in this case, it's the side with the fewest that wins! So if it's two girls, and one guy, the guy wins!"

Tatsuki looked at Chizuru in disbelief. "Do you hear what you're saying!?"

"Oh! But if that happens what should I do!? I could dress up like a boy and team up with Ichigo! Maybe get a fake mustache?"

"Shut up!" Tatsuki demanded.

"No!" Chizuru cried out. "I should just stab Ichigo and take his place!"

That's when Tatsuki started to stomp Chizuru into the ground repeatedly. "Die! Die! Die again! You're like a rapid animal!"

Hoshi glanced over at Rukia who was watching the scene with a small smile. There was something in her eyes that contradicted that smile though. Jealousy. But what was she jealous of exactly? "Their something else, aren't they?"

Rukia jumped at Hoshi's voice. "Oh...uh...yeah, they are." Hoshi heard a bit of sadness in her voice. It made her wonder what was going on in that head of hers, though Hoshi did have a small idea.

"You know...Rukia..." Hoshi started, but stopped, unsure if she should continue speaking.

Rukia glanced at Hoshi in wonder. "What is it, Hoshi?"

Hoshi sighed and shook her head. "Hmmm...never mind...I'm not sure if now is the right time to say anything..."

Rukia continued to look at Hoshi for a second longer. "If you say so..."

**Later that night**

Hoshi ran down the dark streets of Karakura town looking for a certain Rukia Kuchiki. She had been feeling the presense of two more soul reapers in town, and these two were much stronger than Rukia or Ichigo, especially one of them, which worried Hoshi greatly. Inside the recesses of her mind, she heard her guardian beasts tell her that she needed to hurry if she wanted to catch up to Rukia. Hoshi sped up at their warning.

In the middle of one street, Hoshi saw the familiar figure of Rukia standing with two men dressed in black. On the ground were two more figures. One of which had bright orange hair. Panic raised up inside of Hoshi when she saw Ichigo bleeding on the ground, but she had to swallow it back down.

Hoshi noticed that Rukia was about to leave with the two unfamiliar soul reapers. "W-Wait! Please, wait a moment!" The soul reapers stopped along with Rukia when they heard Hoshi call after them. Hoshi raced towards them, her body screaming for her to stop running and rest.

"H-Hoshi!?" Rukia and Ichigo shouted in surprise. Neither one had expected the sickly, white haired girl to show up so randomly. The one of the two soul reapers pulled out his sword and was aout to attack Hoshi when Rukia stepped in front of him. "Stop! Don't hurt her!"

"H-hoshi! You have to get outta here!" Ichigo cried out to her. He didn't want to see her get hurt. It would kill him, knowing he couldn't protect her.

Hoshi smiled as she took in ragged breathes while ignoring Ichigo's plea. "I..I don't want...to fight...you. I just...needed to say...something important to...Rukia...before she left..." The oldest sould reaper studied Hoshi for a moment before nodding, giving her permission to continue. Hoshi gave him a gratefull smile. "Thank you..." Hoshi turned her attention back to Rukia. "I should have told you this...earlier today...but I'll have to settle for now..." Hoshi stepped closer to Rukia and pulled her into a hug, shocking the black haired girl. "I know that when you leave...people will forget that you were even there...but you should know...even though they may forget you here," Hoshi placed a hand on top of Rukia's head, indicating to her mind. "But they won't forget you here, "Hoshi then moved her hand over Rukia's heart. Hoshi smiled once more. "Memories leave more than just an impression on the mind...but also the heart. The heart never forgets...So no matter what...you'll always have people who care about you here." Hoshi bent down slightly so her mouth would be beside Rukia's ear. "Don't lose hope to quickly."

Hoshi pulled away from Rukia and pulled out something from the small bag she was carrying. It was a small stuffed white bunny. "What's this for?"

"I always see you drawing these little bunny figures, so I assumed you liked bunnies." Hoshi looked down at the little stuffed animal. "I made it myself. I always give my friends a gift to comimerate our friendship." Hoshi pushed the little bunny in Rukia's hands. "Something to remember me by... You've been a great friend, Rukia. I'm very glad I met you. And maybe one day, we'll see each other again."

The soul reaper standing behind Rukia grabbed her by the arm and began to pull her away from Hoshi. "It's time to go."

Hoshi smiled sadly with a single tear rolling down her cheek. Rukia returned the smile. "Thank you." Hoshi continued to watch as Rukia dissappeared from sight with the two unknown soul reapers. When they were gone, Hoshi peered over at the second body to see it was Uryu. She frowned, knowing that two of her friends were hurt.

"Hello, Miss Namikaze," a voice broke the silence in the air.

Hoshi turned to see Kisuke Urahara standing behind her in front of Ichigo's body. Hoshi gave him a small smile. "Hello, Mr. Urahara. Have you come to help Ichigo and Uryu?"

Kisuke nodded, "Yes, I have."

"I see..." Hoshi sighed. "Please take good care of them..." Hoshi began to walk away but collapsed in a fit of coughs. Kisuke rushed to Hoshi's side, asking if she was okay. Hoshi nodded with a smile. "I'll be fine...It'll pass soon. Please tend to Ichigo and Uryu, though. If you don't help Ichigo soon, he'll bleed to death..."

Kisuke frowned but agreed. "Of course...Please take care of yourself, Miss Namikaze." With those words, Kisuke took Ichigo and Uryu away, leaving Hoshi on the empty street alone in the rain.

Hoshi looked up at the sky. "I just have to hold on for a little bit longer..."


End file.
